Ventilators can be employed to evacuate air and other gases from enclosed spaces. Such enclosed spaces can include the roof space or interior of commercial and domestic buildings, shipping containers, portable buildings and sheds, automobiles etc. The air and other gases evacuated can include warm or heated gases, moist gases, gas containing contaminants such as contaminated air or toxic fumes, stale gases (especially air) etc.
Various types of wind and/or motor-driven rotor ventilators are known. Static ventilators (i.e. the provision of a vent) are also known. Problems specific to ventilators that are mounted outside a structure are that they are exposed to all of the elements, such as wind, rain, snow, etc. As ventilators are generally used to vent an enclosed space, they must be able to prevent such elements from entering the enclosed space.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the rotor ventilator, rotor ventilator cover and method as disclosed herein.